This invention relates to a key device for producing binary codes. At present, the respective parts or sections of apparatuses such as registers, minicomputers and data writers are placed in charge of operators holding exclusive keys for said respective parts or sections. Thus, these parts or sections can not be operated by any other person than the holders of said exclusive keys. This arrangement is naturally required for supervision of operators and prevention of disclosure of information. A key device intended for this object is preferred to produce binary codes related to, for example, the mechanical release of the prescribed parts or sections of an electronic apparatus and the operation of a power source. Such a key device is generally provided with an output shaft normally locked to the outer casing of said device. Key operation by a key holder unlocks the output shaft. The resultant rotation of the output shaft effects the actuation of a power source or the release of external machines or apparatuses. However, a binary code-generating key device which allows an output shaft to be rotated through a prescribed angle when disengaged from the outer casing by key operation is demanded to produce a considerably larger number of (for example, 256) binary codes exclusively represented by the corresponding number of keys differently designed for use with said key device. Though issue of 256 binary codes can be effected by selective operation of eight switches, a very difficult problem has been encountered in combining a mechanism for unlocking the key device and a mechanism for selectively operating, for example, eight switches in said key device which is desired to be compact. To date, therefore, no satisfactory binary code-generating key device has been developed. There has hitherto been proposed a binary code-generating key device which has a plurality of lock ports and a plurality of switches linearly arranged behind the lock ports and is designed to issue a binary code upon insertion of a key into the corresponding lock port. However, this prior art key device has the drawbacks that the key device itself becomes bulky; key operation requires a force and tends to be unstable; and only 30 to 60 binary codes can be produced by keys, no matter how varied they are in design.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a binary code-generating key device which can produce a large number of binary codes by a simple arrangement and in consequence is made very compact.